


like peeling a band-aid

by scorchedtrees



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, they thought they'd get the worst one over with first, they were wrong, this is just a crappy attempt at humor don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtrees/pseuds/scorchedtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hades and Apollo officially meet the person their respective sons are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like peeling a band-aid

"Father, this is Will Solace."  
  
Sadly, they were not in the Underworld, so Hades couldn’t tower impressively over the two from his throne―that might have frightened this particular one of Apollo’s offspring a bit more. He had to settle for glowering, but the boy looked properly intimidated, which he supposed was good enough.

"It’s nice to meet you, sir," Will offered. His smile was apprehensive, and when Hades continued to glare, the expression froze on his face. Hades liked that.  
  
His son had to ruin the moment. “Father,” he said, sounding like he was on the brink of rolling his eyes, “don’t try to scare him.”  
  
"He has many brethren," Hades noted, turning to his son. "What is it about him in particular that attracts you?"  
  
Nico flushed. “It’s not because he’s a son of Apollo―”  
  
"What is it then? He looks nothing like the Jackson boy."  
  
Now Nico looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole (always an option).  _"Father."_  
  
"You want my blessings, I suppose," Hades said dryly. He considered the two demigods for a moment; he could feel the embarrassment radiating from his son, but there was a certain light in Nico’s eyes that had been absent the last time they had spoken, and Will Solace seemed respectful enough. Nothing like his loudmouth of a father.  
  
"Very well," Hades said. "They are given." He cast his gaze upon the son of Apollo once more, this time deigning to speak to him directly. "I only have one living mortal child, whereas your father has plenty―if you do anything to harm my son… well, you are replaceable, and there will be a certain place in the Fields of Punishment reserved for you."  
  
 _"Father!"_  
  
If Will Solace had anything to say to that, Hades did not hear it; he had transported himself back to the Underworld already. He settled onto his throne, leaning back into the hard iron seat, and only then did he allow himself a faint smirk.  
  
—  
  
"So, Dad… this is Nico di Angelo."  
  
The sun god scrutinized his son’s boyfriend―the mop of messy black hair, the Underworld-pale skin, the emo clothing. One of his brilliant haikus came to him in an instant and he flashed a dazzling smile.  
  
"What’s with all the black?" he asked his uncle’s kid. "You should dress more like me. I am just so cool." He spread his hands like he was showcasing something; in this case, his outfit: all red and gold, the colors of the sunrise.  
  
Nico looked at Will; his glance was imploring. “Uh…”  
  
"Just kidding," Apollo said with a wink, saving the young demigod from his misery. "Black suits you."  
  
"Right," Will said, clearly determined to lessen the awkwardness of this meeting as much as possible. "So we’ve been seeing each other for a while now and―"  
  
"I remember you," Apollo interrupted, looking more closely at the son of Hades. "You were with that Jackson kid and my sister’s Hunters a few years ago. On my sun chariot. You and your older sister."  
  
"Yeah," Nico said, shifting his stance. There was something defensive about the single syllable and Apollo decided not to go on. Demigods could be so touchy.  
  
Will cleared his throat. “As I was saying, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now, and you might not have expected this, Dad, but―”  
  
"Opposites attract and all, right?" Apollo broke in again. "It’s quite alright, son. I approve. Why, I’ve met quite a few hot mortal guys myself over the last few thousand years―"  
  
"Uh, that’s great, Dad!" Will’s face was nearly as red as Apollo’s shirt now. "I just remembered we forgot something at camp―Nico and I have to go now, sorry―"  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Nico mumbled, his face roughly the same shade as his boyfriend’s. Will grabbed his arm and they took off.  
  
Apollo watched his son and the Hades kid disappear and shook his head to himself, sighing. “Kids these centuries. Always in such a rush.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Hades's throne is made of so I just said iron because... iron throne haha, why not.
> 
> Also yes, the second line of Apollo's haiku is meant to have six syllables.


End file.
